Je vous emmènerai jusqu'au bout de vos rêves !
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: On l'oublie souvent, mais Sunny fait partie de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, un nakama. Et il prends assez mal le fait qu'on l'oublie...


**Voici un petit truc que j'ai écrit sur Merry/Sunny (C'est tellement rare les fanfics sur lui [Ou elle ? ._.]) donc voilà, un petit OS court sur le bateau sans qui, finalement, l'équipage n'aurait même pas atteint GrandLine .w. Comme toujours, tout appartient à M'sieur Oda, bonne lecture ! :3**

- Luffy au chapeau de paille, je te mets en état d'arrestation !

Un colonel de la marine affichant fièrement le logo de la mouette de cette dernière sur sa veste avait son bateau à quelques mètres de celui des mugiwara et brandissait fièrement son sabre tout en disant cela d'une voix forte.

De l'autre côté, tous les mugiwaras étaient sur le ponts et se préparaient déjà au combat, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils sortaient d'un terrible combat à Thriller Bark que ils devaient être considérés comme faible !

Ils n'attendirent donc pas plus longtemps et s'empressèrent d'en finir en montant sur le bateau ennemi.

Vidé de ses occupants, Sunny en profita pour apparaître sous sa forme d'esprit et regarder ses compagnons combattre. Il les adorait. Chacun avait son caractère, sa façon de combattre, son rôle... Ils étaient tous très gentils avec lui, ils étaient ses nakamas. C'est pourquoi que maintenant qu'il avait un "corps" résistant il les emmènerai au plus loin, au bout de leurs rêves !

- Repli !

Sunny sourit en voyant ses amis à peine essouflés alors que les marines étaient dans un sale état. C'est vrai que entre les coups de poings dévastateurs de Luffy, les lames tranchantes de Zoro, les éclairs foudroyants de Nami, les projectiles précis de Usopp, les jambes puissantes de Sanji, les différentes tranformations de Chopper, les mains habiles de Robin, les accessoirs déjantés de Franky et la canne/lame précise de Brook, il n'y avait pas de chance d'en échapper.

Le colonel de la marine, son épée brisée en deux, se releva et les Mugiwara retournèrent sur leur bateau, faisant disparaître la vue de l'esprit de Sunny.

Les marines qui tenaient encore debout n'attendirent pas les ordres et se dépêchèrent de déplier les voiles et fuir le bateau pirate. L'équipage au chapeau de paille regarda le bateau marine s'éloigner et le colonel se releva tant bien que mal et haussa la voix.

- Vous avez beau être fort, vous n'être qu'un petit équipage de neuf personnes ! On vous capturera un jour !

Les pirates ne relevèrent pas la remarque et chacun partit à ses occupations habituelles. Mais un membre avait mal prit cette remarque : Sunny. Ils n'étaient pas neuf dans cet équipage, mais dix ! Il était si inutile que ça ? Il ne pouvait pas se battre de lui même, c'était vrai, mais il les accompagnait presque depuis le début de l'aventure ! Est-ce-que ses nakamas pensaient de la même manière ? Ils avaient bien pleurés quand il était "mort" mais peut-être qu'ils croyaient qu'il n'était pas allé dans ce bateau-ci... Merry était mort et Sunny sans vie, c'était ça ?

De plus, Luffy venait moins sur sa "tête", sûrement parce qu'elle était pas assez stable, et il était bien dangereux pour le brun de tomber à la mer... Peut-être que l'équipage avait oublié son existence, après tout, à part en se réparant dans les instants critiques, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose...

Le soir tomba et Sunny remuait toujours ses idées noires quand il sentit quelqu'un marcher dans l'herbe et grimper sur la rembarde pour finalement s'assoir sur sa tête de lion.

_Luffy ?_

En effet, le brun s'était assis sur le bois peint et se tenait d'une main pour ne pas glisser. Il regarda l'horizon en souriant puis s'adossa à un pan de la "crinière" du bateau. Il resta un moment comme ça silencieux, à regarder le dégradé de rouge, rose, violet, bleu et noir du coucher de soleil puis, sans détacher son regard du spectacle, commença à parler.

- "Merry, tu es toujours là ?"C'est ce que se demandent les autres en ce moment tu sais ? Moi je sais que tu es toujours là, sur ce nouveau bateau mais eux hésitent ne sont pas sûrs. Je me suis demandé, quand il a dit "un équipage de neuf personnes", "Est-ce-que tu vois correctement ? On est _dix _dans cet équipage !". Je ne suis pas dans la tête des autres, mais je suis sûr et certain qu'ils pensent comme moi !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais ça n'étonna guère le brun, il n'en attendait pas.

- On a de la chance d'avoir un bateau comme toi ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il se serait passé à Skypea si tu ne t'étais pas réparé ? Ou à Enies Lobby si tu n'étais pas venu nous sauver ? Et puis, sans toi, on aurait même pas pu aller sur GrandLine ! Alors la prochaine fois que quelqu'un dit que tu n'es pas un nakama, je le corrigerai à ma manière !

Toujours aucune réponse, mais Luffy eut comme une impression que l'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue. Il resta encore jusqu'à que le soleil ait totalement disparu, puis se releva et s'étira en baillant avant de descendre de la tête de lion pour se diriger vers les dortoirs. Mais en fermant la porte, il eut comme l'impression d'entendre une voix murmurer :

_Je vous emmènerai jusqu'au bout de vos rêves !_


End file.
